


Mafia

by DaFishi



Series: Mafia [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Aaron, Alpha Angelica, Alpha Eliza, Alpha James, Alpha Peggy, Alpha Thomas, Alternate Universe - Mob, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mob Boss Thomas, Mpreg, Omega Alexander, Pregnancy, Water Breaking, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander was aware on how precise and deadly the Mafia was.He was also aware of how unprepared they were for the simplest situations.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Mafia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053572
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Mafia

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot about this fandom forgive me

Alexander knew.

He knew what Thomas did.

He saw the news reports, the autopsies, the bodies.

In fact, the omega had been there a number of times when the even actually occurred.

The first time, he actually passed out.

The second time, he almost threw up.

Key word, almost.

He was very proud he didn’t.

No he could watch someone get gutted in front of him without batting an eye.

Now it wasn’t to say dating the head of the mafia didn’t have its perks.

Alexander was 90% sure most of the population of New York was terrified of him.

Thomas wouldn’t let another alphas so much as breathe in his direction without knocking his teeth in with his castrated dick.

The omega had wasted lots of time talking Thomas down from a blood-lust.

Later, he realized not even James had been able to ever talk the alpha down.

It brought a glee to Alexander to let him know only he could do that.

Thomas had a close group of friends.

Being an alphas don, he had to be careful with his company.

So he had assembled an inner circle.

James Madison, ingenious and quick witted.

Could find 30 escape routes within a 10 second assessment.

Aaron Burr, manipulative and cunning.

Studied law and has defended Thomas flawlessly in any and all business and lawful transactions.

And then, the Schuylers.

All of them specialized in torture and interrogation and Alexander loved each of the three like a sister.

Angelica Schuyler, flawless and deadly.

Could lure a man in bed and get rid of the body within seconds.

Eliza Schuyler, soft but precise.

She could play the damsel in distress, but would sketch Disney Princess ending into your skin with a butchers knife.

And last, but certainly not least, Peggy Schuyler.

A complete wild card, unpredictable, but incredibly loyal.

All of them together, though?

6 alphas more than ready to dominate.

And then came the day when Alexander’s water broke.

“Thomas,” the omega says calmly.

The alpha in question looks up.

“My water broke,” Alexander says simply.

And everyone freezes.

The Schuylers are stiff and still, eyes wide.

James has fallen off his seat and Aaron had dropped his book.

Thomas’s jaw had hit the floor.

Alexander smiles and presses a kiss to Thomas’s mouth. “The hospital, love?”

And everyone snaps into attention.

Alexander can’t help but laugh softly.

It was funny to see how 6 grown ass men and women didn’t know how to operate with someone in labor.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
